


Don't be a B

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Stallion Universe, Thicc dick Yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It might be intimidating but Ann's right. Mama didn't raise no bitch
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Don't be a B

“Lay it on me.” Ann had a smile a mile wide when she caught up to him. “Tell me everything and I mean everything. Ryuji’s being… he’s in denial so you have to be fast.”

“Ann.” Akira ignored the people keeping an eye on them as they stood in the corridor. He grabbed her by the hand before he began to sprint up the stairs. Her laughter as she kept up made his heart light. “Ann.” Akira laughed when he pushed the door to the roof open. “Ann. I just might _die_.”

The delight in her eyes only made him laugh. “Oh my god.” She whispered. “I thought Ryuji was joking. I thought I was imaging it- for real? You’re serious?” Her voice kept rising and rising. “Don’t tell me you’re kidding. Don’t play with me Akira.”

“It’s huge.” Akira whispered and Ann shrieked. “I’m going to die!”

“But you’re going to enjoy the ride!” Ann whooped before she laughed. “Oh my god. Oh my god! He’s really bigger than you? Than Ryuji?”

“Does the words _‘I might die’_ mean so little to you?” Akira groaned before he backed the wall. He placed a hand to his face before he grinned. “He’s huge Ann. Like… how am I going to swallow that? I’m going to die. I’m going to see god.”

“Mama didn’t raise no bitch.” Ann jostled him playfully. “You know you want to.” She joked. “Don’t pretend with me. Akira. Look at me. Size Queen!” She accused and he laughed. “Shameless! Look at me!” He grinned at her. “You finally saw it. You finally got it in your hand. Don’t waste the chance you were given! Go forth and conquer.”

“I think you mean swallow.” Akira teased and she laughed. “I just- last night I held it like it was some kind of weapon that was going to go off.” Ann slumped against him as she giggled. “I’m serious! I was so concerned Ann and I’m so… I’m so blessed.”

“No. Yusuke’s so blessed.” Ann snickered. “Oh my god.” She gasped. “Akira. You’re going to have to buy new condoms. Are the ones you bought even going to fit?”

“Hell no.” Akira whispered before he laughed. Ann joined in and their laughter bouncing over the roof felt so good.

X

“You don’t have to.” Akira looked away from where his attention had been captivated to meet Yusuke’s gaze. He looked a cross between amused and a little concerned. “If you don’t think you can manage-“

“I can manage!” Akira placed his hands firmly on Yusuke’s hips as he spoke. Yusuke only tilted his head at him so Akira cleared his throat to clarify. “I was just mentally preparing myself.” And thanking god. Even though most likely Akira was going to see him very soon. “I can do this.”

“But you don’t have to.” Yusuke’s fingers were soft in his hair as he combed his fingers through Akira’s strands. “I would understand if-“ He stopped talking when Akira wrapped his fingers around him. “Akira.” Already his tone had changed and it made Akira’s stomach flip. “You don’t have to.”

“But I want to.” He really wanted to. He was excited just thinking about what he got to do. His boyfriend was huge. Akira was going to conquer what Yusuke had or end up in the hospital. There were no other options. “I want to make you feel good.” A soft stroke. Just to watch Yusuke’s eyes change. “I want to know what this is like.”

If he choked he choked. If he saw god. He would greet him like a man. There was no backing down from this. So many people would kill to be face to face with this.

“It’s just a shock.” Akira murmured. “You’re really pretty you know that? Pale skin.” A soft touch to make Yusuke shiver. “Pretty face.” A lick to get Yusuke’s taste. “And you’re tall and long all over. No matter what anyone would think.” Akira murmured softly. “No one would expect this.” He squeezed just a bit until Yusuke trembled. “It’s just.” Akira should have gotten a ruler. But this had to be longer than any normal ruler. Measuring tape would be better. “A surprise.” Gift from the Gods.

“If you say so.” Yusuke’s cheeks were flushed and his words were a lot shakier than they had been a moment ago. His speaking was breathier but his voice still made Akira’s stomach heat up. “But if-“

“I’m not afraid. This is joy and wonder here.” Akira murmured softly. “So relax. I got this… or at least in a little bit I will.” He chuckled before he leaned up. Yusuke’s hitched sigh made him tremble before he relaxed took one last breath before he opened his mouth-

X

“You sound… awful.” Yusuke gently combed his hair before he reached for the drink that Sojiro had given him. “I knew this was unwise but-“ The look he gave Akira spoke volumes. “I wasn’t using my judgement at the time.”

“More ice.” Akira whispered and Yusuke kissed his forehead. “And I needed to.” Yusuke gave him a sigh before he got off the bed. “And it’s happening again.” He hissed as Yusuke made his way towards the stairs.

“We will see.” Yusuke muttered as he went down the steps. Still, his gait was fluid in a way it had not been two hours earlier. Yusuke could say what he liked but he obviously still felt what Akira had done.

“We’ll see how much longer I can stay down there next time.” Akira croaked as he fished for his phone. A few taps brought Ann’s name up and he grinned. He sent two emojis and received the stare emoji right away.

 ** _“How was it? Are you alive?”_** She messaged and Akira grinned.

 ** _“Swallowed conquered saw God and high fived him like a champion.”_** He messaged back.

 **“Damn right you did.”** Ann sent him along with smug emojis and a heart. **_“Mama Kurusu didn’t raise any bitch.”_**

 ** _“Damn right she didn’t.”_** Akira sent back before he curled up on his side. He had a wide smile on his face. His throat might ache but that was only for now. He was going to get used that.


End file.
